encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Still Crazy After All These Years
}} [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = BRobert Christgau review |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = mixedRolling Stone review }} Still Crazy After All These Years is the fourth solo studio album by Paul Simon. Recorded and released in 1975, the album produced four U.S. Top 40 hits: "50 Ways To Leave Your Lover" (#1), "Gone at Last" (#23), "My Little Town" (#9, credited to Simon & Garfunkel), and the title track (#40). It won two Grammy Awards for Album of the Year and Best Male Pop Vocal Performance in 1976. In Simon's acceptance speech for the Album of the Year award, on February 28, he jokingly thanked Stevie Wonder, who had won the award the two previous years for Innervisions and Fulfillingness' First Finale, for not releasing an album that year. (Wonder won the award again for Songs in the Key of Life, a double album, in 1977.) "My Little Town" reunited Simon with former partner Art Garfunkel on record for the first time since 1970, while "Gone at Last" was a duet between Simon and Phoebe Snow. The title track has been recorded by Rosemary Clooney (on her 1993 album Still on the Road), Ray Charles (on his 1993 album My World), Karen Carpenter (on her self-titled solo album released posthumously in 1996), and Willie Nelson (on the soundtrack of the 2000 motion picture Space Cowboys). Track listing All songs were written by Paul Simon. ;Side one #"Still Crazy After All These Years" – 3:26 #"My Little Town" – 3:51 #"I Do It for Your Love" – 3:35 #"50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" – 3:37 #"Night Game" – 2:58 ;Side two # "Gone at Last" – 3:40 #"Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" – 3:14 #"Have a Good Time" – 3:26 #"You're Kind" – 3:20 #"Silent Eyes" – 4:12 ;Bonus tracks (2004 remaster) # "Slip Slidin' Away" (Demo) – 5:30 #"Gone at Last" (Original Demo) w/ The Jessy Dixon Singers – 4:38 Personnel * Paul Simon – vocals, acoustic guitar on "My Little Town", "I Do it For Your Love", "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" and "You're Kind", electric guitar on "Night Game", horn and string arrangements * John Tropea – electric guitar on "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" * Patti Austin – background vocals * Art Garfunkel – vocals on "My Little Town" * Phoebe Snow – background vocals, vocals on "Gone at Last" * Joe Beck – electric guitar on "I Do it For Your Love", "Have a Good Time" and "You're Kind" * Michael Brecker – alto saxophone on "Still Crazy After All These Years", saxophone on "Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" * Bob James – Fender Rhodes electric piano on "Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" and "Have a Good Time", string and horn arrangements * David Sanborn – saxophone on "Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" * Grady Tate – drums on "Gone at Last" * Pete Carr – electric guitar on "My Little Town" * Sivuca – accordion and vocals on "I Do it For Your Love" * Ralph MacDonald – percussion on "My Little Town", "I Do it For Your Love", "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover", "Gone at Last" and "Have a Good Time" * Chicago Community Choir – background vocals * Barry Beckett – Fender Rhodes electric piano on "Still Crazy After All These Years", piano on "My Little Town" * Eddie Daniels – saxophone on "Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" * Gordon Edwards – bass on "Gone at Last" * Jerry Friedman – electric guitar on "I Do it For Your Love" * Steve Gadd – drums on all songs except where noted and "Night Game" * Roger Hawkins – drums on "Still Crazy After All These Years" and "My Little Town" * David Hood – bass on "Still Crazy After All These Years" and "My Little Town" * The Jessy Dixon Singers – background vocals * Tony Levin – bass on all songs except where noted * Hugh McCracken – electric guitar on "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover", "Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy" and "Have a Good Time" acoustic guitar on "You're Kind" * Leon Pendarvis – piano on "Silent Eyes" * Dave Mathews – horn arrangements * Valerie Simpson – background vocals * Richard Tee – piano on "Gone at Last" * Toots Thielemans – harmonica on "Night Game" * Phil Woods – alto saxophone on "Have a Good Time" * Kenny Ascher – Hammond organ on "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover", Fender Rhodes electric piano on "I Do it For Your Love" * Uncredited – percussion on "You're Kind", Hammond organ on "Gone at Last", oboe on "I Do it For Your Love", strings, horns, brass, woodwinds Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References Category:1975 albums Category:Paul Simon albums Category:Grammy Award winners for Album of the Year Category:Albums produced by Phil Ramone Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums produced by Paul Simon Category:Albums arranged by David Matthews (keyboardist)